Methods, arrangements and constructions related to the above disclosed technical field and the property disclosed by way of introduction for an integrated container and carrier strip and with a carrier strip (or both) integrated with the upper open edge portion of the container, are previously known in numerous different embodiments.
Thus it is previously known to disclose a container, in the form of a plastic film, with edge rigidifying and specially formed thickened portions within the carrier strip, formed by a folding of the plastic film material and where such an integrated bag unit is more closely shown and described in International Patent Application PCT/SE2004/001271, with publication number WO-A1-2005/023693.
Taking into account the properties associated with the invention that there are previously known different methods for edge folding a plastic film material for forming a material thickened portion.
Thus Patent Publication EP-A1-0 063 868 shows a material adapted for packaging where an L- or T-shaped union is to be able to take place of the edges of a plastic coated paper web, where FIGS. 12, 13 and 14 illustrate different folding processes.
Patent Publication FR-A1-2 676 194 permits illustration of an edge folding of a sheet for reinforcing the edge portions.
Patent Publication EP-A2-1 095 759 illustrates how a film (40) is to be able to display permanently united edges (43) and which in all essentials can be invisible.
To this end use is made of a folding apparatus (30) which creates double-folded edges (43) which are caused to pass an apparatus with two warm or hot rollers (15, 16).
Patent Publication EP-A1-0 437 848 discloses an apparatus for folding the edges (11) of a continuous fabric (10).
Patent Publication EP-A1-0 798 101 discloses a method of producing a thickened portion for in any event the one edge of a plastic foil or -film with a thickness of 0.02 to 0.2 mm and where the thickened portion is edge associated and with an allocated thickness of 0.03 to 2 mm.